One of the College Students
by Genietipp
Summary: Sequel to "One of the Boys". Please read first, you'll love it. Massington.Jossie?Mosh Story.Clam.Claire/AU. Kam. RXR!I am writing it over right now So Umm...Yeah.
1. They call this College?

**FINALLY! I am **_**finally **_**doing the sequel. I'm quite excited. Well, I'm not doing a trailer, sorry. Well… Ok, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: My plot, my story, my awesome story btw, lol, j/k. Lisi all you have is the characters so ha! **

**-**

Massie POV

I'm so happy! My parents let me transfer to Lock Haven! I'm so glad! Cam, Claire, Kris, Josh, and Alicia all go here. I can't wait to surprise them, they don't even know I'm here. I and Alicia have been cool sense graduation, well not cool, but not at each others throats. Which is the last time I've seen Der- It hurts to say his name, he has ignored me all summer. I've sent him emails, texts and even freaking letters! Who does that?!??! I have informed him about my life, trying to be friends, he hasn't responded once. So as I enter my new, huge, suite/sweet looking room, building 11 rooms 23 I sent him the last text I ever will.

**Massie – I get it, we are not together nor friends. I finally get it, you jerk. This is the last text, email, and carefully, thoughtful letter you will ever get Derrick Luke Harrington! **

As much as it hurt me to send that, it had to be done. He broke my heart, and ignored me. We could have at least been friends. But, he's probably in some other college across the country, so why bother?

Derrick POV

She sent me a text, she was pissed. I loved her, but I guess it's over, I was going to try to get back together once her and Josh broke up, but they haven't. So why bother?

I go to Lock Haven, Josh that backstabbing cheating boyfriend of hers goes here. He cheats on her with Alicia. All her friends go here, they don't want to tell her, because as they say, she was already hurt once which makes me feel even more guilty.

Massie POV

I unpacked my stuff when someone knocked at the door. I opened it. It was Kristen and Claire.

"Oh my god!" I hugged them, they felt stiff. Oh, I changed; I haven't seen them in two months. My hair is now long, and sort of brown and black. My skin is brighter, lots of stuff is different but they shrieked within 4 seconds in the hug smelling my Chanel No. 19.

"Hey, Mass! You go here now, and wow you look great!" Claire said, I nodded. Kristen was about to say something when I heard Josh's laughter, I haven't seen him a week, he came to see me last week. I ran out, when I saw him and Alicia, making out! I gasped, Josh looked.

I ran the other way, pushing Kristen and Claire out the way. I can't believe him, I could believe Alicia, she's a backstabbing fake-Spanish whore.

"Massie, wait up!" he yelled, I kept running. Claire and Kristen were calling me too, did they know? How come they didn't tell me? I can trust no one! Now my heart is broken twice. I could run faster than them, I ran to an open field. I sat on a bench, crying.

"Massie?" I heard a very familiar voice ask, it couldn't be, he can't go here. I have had enough drama for one day. I looked up, my chest stung; it was him, but ten times hotter. My make-up was running down my face.

"It's you Massie! How are you, well I shouldn't ask that, but" he pulled me into a hug. When he let go I punched him in the eye.

"Derrick, you break my heart, ignore me for three months, and you expect me to be all best friend and lovey dovey with you!" I yelled, he looked hurt. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just very angry, a lot is going on, come on back to my dorm I have some ice" I said pulling him in the direction of the dorm I just ran from. I dropped his hand when we got ot the door and he followed. When I came in Kris and Claire came rushing over and I just glared at them. Then Josh, Alicia was trying to apologize through her eyes, I glared at them all. I walked to room, let Derrick inside, Josh was rambling on.

"Shut up! Leave me alone" I said slamming the door in his face; he can go back to that skeez Alicia. I wondered why I was letting Derrick in too, oh yeah, I love him. Or used to. He looked confused still covering up his black eye; I gave him and ice pack and sat in my chair.

"Massie?" he said, I looked up, tears bout to come.

"Please don't cry, what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, I gave you an ice pack, now leave, please" I said.

"NO, Block tell me." He said, he called me Block…That made my chest hurt even more.

"I will call campus security, now leave" I said.

"Fine" he said leaving, when he left, I was crying hard, and my phone was ringing off the hook, this is the worst day ever. They call this place College? I call it Hell.

**-**

**Ok, how you like it? I'm debating whether to delete this and go with my other idea. So tell em what you think please? Just go the white and green box and review! **

**~XOXO Nanami aka Nami~**


	2. Unloved

**Updating again I'm leaving in 9 days. For Two whole weeks. I won't be able to update that's why I am updating as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clique but I do own the plot.**

**-**

Josh POV

I feel horrible, I knew I shouldn't have cheated, its just no one was around and I wanted Massie, so I used Alicia and acted like it was Massie, who was a better kisser by the way. She hates me now, and she let Derrick in! UGH! He came out about two minutes later. He had an ice pack, the door slammed as he came out, he came towards me.

"What the hell did you do!?!?" He yelled.

"He cheated, and made it bad for all of us, I haven't seen my best friend and forever and his dumb butt ruins it!" Kristen yelled.

"I knew we should have told her" Claire mumbled. Derrick punched me in the face when I least expected it, and walked off before I could punch his ass back. It's not like none of them cared, they were pissed at me and Alicia went back to her dorm.

**The next Day**

I'm in class, I have a soccer scholarship. I could have paid for it anyway, I scribbled Massie Harrington through my notebook half through class, and it was interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Massie Block" she said, I looked up, it was her. She didn't look like herself. I mean she looked hot but her smile wasn't what it used to be it was fake. She wasn't herself. She saw me, glared for a second and took the only seat that was in front of me. I started to play with her hair which as silky and long. My phone buzzed.

**Massie – STOP TOUCHIN ME!**

I leaned up, and whispered in her hair.

"Sorry, so tempting but I'd rather not you know-" I was interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr. Harrington, , you mind leaving for interrupting my class!" he yelled, she turned around and glared at me before stomping out, I quickly followed.

"Sorry Block" I said, she rolled her eyes.

"Dumb Ass" she said coldly.

"Spoiled Brat" I returned.

"Insignificant Jerk!" she said stepping closer.

"Unforgiving Diva!" I yelled.

"Repulsive Dimwit!" she said now glaring

"Love of my life!" I yelled.

"Cruel- Wait what?" she asked, I shook my head nothing and walked off. Why can't she just take me back? Oh, yeah I hurt her and so did my ex- best friend. I felt someone grab my shoulder, I turned around and it was Massie.

"Sorry" she mumbled, I nodded.

"Want some lunch?" she offered, I nodded. Maybe we can work this out.

-

**Like it? Review Please! Please! Please! I'm leaving in 9 days so updating stuff a lot, two week vacation! On a cruise to Greece, Turkey, Rome, Spain Barcelona and other places! It's going to be awesome so review please! **

**~XOXO ~Nanami aka Nami**


	3. Author's Note! Very Important!

**BTW! Mosh or Jossie is sooooooooo…….NAWT Over! And neither is Massington. I like variety sense most people always choose Massington. So do not give hope up for them, k!?!!!?? And neither Massington, k!?!? And don't give up on me! **

**~Nanami aka Nami **


	4. Sexual Tension

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clique.**

**-**

Massie POV

Ok, I have a conclusion. Just make them my best friends again! I really love them both, but I just want them to be my bets friends now, all relationships do is complicate things. We went to Which Sand-Wich on campus, I texted Josh.

**Massie – Meet me at Which Sand-Wich, please. **

**Josh – Sure.**

He showed up in about 10 minutes, I had them both sit down next to me. What I really wanted to do was just make-out with both of them, Josh had on my favorite cologne. It was quiet and awkward. They both had matching black eyes, I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Josh and Derrick asked in union, I giggled again. This is so nawt working out, I'm liking them even more.

"Guys I umm…got to go" I said, Josh pulled me back down.

"No! Wait!" he said, he started explaining what happened with Alicia, I wanted to take him back, but then Derrick started explaining why he broke up with me, and I wanted to take him back. This is isn't right! UGH! I need my old life back, when we all were best friends, there wasn't awkwardness, there wasn't tingly feelings, it was just me nad my bets friends. I need Cam and his devious mind before I explode with sexual tension form these guys.

-

**You guys like it? Its short I know, I'll update soon as I can. Bye!**

**XOXO~Nanami aka Nami**


	5. Sorority Central

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clique.**

-

Massie POV

I made an excuse to leave, obviously my plan wasn't working. But I forgave them both, but I swear that Alicia is D2M. .Me. Oh and I need to make-up with my bff's. Ignoring them was kind of harsh, plus I need to ask Claire where the heck is Cam? He has a new number I forgot to get it. I went to Claire's first, she opened up.

She started rambling on apologies then she got to boys, then senior year. I rolled my eyes; she'll go on all day if I let her. I just hugged her and we went to Kristen's room, she joined the hug. We went to Cam's building, turns out he's in a Fraternity, Claire had her own key, and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Mass!" Cam said picking me up in a hug.

"Cam! Put me down!" I laughed, he kissed Claire and nodded to Kristen, we bombarded through his room. I stole some gummy bears and Cd's. He told me about him joining the sorority, turns out his brother Harris was a big brother here and he didn't have to go through initiation.

"Were suppose to be recruiting little sisters to join the girl's sorority, anybody interested?" Cam asked.

"Can't, on a soccer scholarship" Kris said, Claire and I decided to join.

Cam took us to his big brothers, we signed forms and enrolled. Then we all went west of the building to the sorority were the girls were, I swear it was Barbie doll central. Plastic Surgery everywhere! And soooooo many stinking Divas with followers. It's like High School All over again, I can smell Drama. God Damn it! We already applied, and enrolled into it. Claire and I exchanged nervous glances.

"Hello! I'm Britney! I'll be your coach!" a perky, ah-nnoying blonde said. A sensible looking girl came up to us; she had no plastic surgery, wasn't blonde, and looked normal out of all these Bratz and Barbie looking freaks.

"No Britney, I'm there coach, I said the red head and other brunette" she said, I could tell Britney was another Duh-livia; thank god we don't have her.

"Hey I'm April" she said sticking a piece of my favorite gum, she offered us some. A blonde blew her whistle; April rolled her eyes and looked at her. We did so too, Cam and his big brothers left.

"Welcome new chick-lings!" she said, April looked at us.

"That's Kari, she's the president right now, third year here" April said looking disgusted, "I'm your coach, I'll help you through initiation and all that good stuff, and we can leave. I can find you guys a good room, she's just blabbing on how excited you guys are here and how you all should be excited and stuff", _oh I'm far from excited _I thought.

-

**Guys like it? Please Review and tell me what you thought please! Oh! And what should I use for a sorority name? And fraternity? Please Help! **

**Orafva! Arrvederci! Adios! And all that other good stuff...Peace!**

**~Nanami aka Nami **


	6. Goodbye for Now

**Hi! Ok, I'm going to leave on June 20, 2009. I will not update for two weeks in that time period. Sad right? No Computer! That sucks! I'm leaving to Barcelona, Greece, Turkey, and many other places for two weeks. June 20****th****- 9 hour freaking flight! What am I suppose to do for nine hours!?!? But, just informing you that all my stories are on hold on that day. I may update sometime this week. I don't know. But just telling everyone!**

**Arrivederci! Orafva! Sianorya! Peace Out!**

**~XOXO Nanami aka Nami **

**P.S. I'm going to miss you guys reviews so review me like you never have before! **


	7. Alpha Phi Alpha

**Hey! I'm back from my trip to write, this is going to be a short chapter, sorry. But I'll update ASAP! Ok, here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own clique, sorry.**

April found us a great room, and if we pass and get in we can have them. Now I would enjoy those rooms. April she smokes and stuff which I hate but otherwise she's a pretty cool counselor, been in the sorority Alpha Phi Alpha, it made me and Claire laugh at the name. I reminded us of high school. Tomorrow we meet back here to get our nicknames and mingle with the people here at 10:00 am – 4:00 pm.

April's nickname was Shark, it seemed to fit her. We got to the sorority about 1:00 pm. We met like 5 cool people out of 40, their names was Ezra Rodmen, Tally Johnson, Sharon Litz and Takeysha Fonns. Only 15 member's could join, it was usually really less but most of the member's were seniors so it wasn't many people in the sorority. Our nickname is Petals for Claire and Violet for Me. Because I was rocking all purple that day and white, Claire was Petals because everyone thought she was sweet, soft, and nice just like the petals on flowers. We went to find Kris to hang out, when we ran into Josh, talk about awkward.

"Hey Massie, Claire" Josh said rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, hi" I said messing with my jacket zipper I stopped breathing so I didn't smell his mouthwatering cologne. Claire nodded to him. We stood for a good 20 seconds.

"Well bye Josh" Claire said dragging me away, I let out a loud sigh. Claire giggled; they should have named her Giggles. I wonder what we'll have to do to get in, we walked into our building. I saw a couple walking down the hall, it sort of made me sad. We found Kris in her room doing assignments looking frustrated, I groaned.

"God Kris, its only a month in school and your already stressing!" I giggle-yelled.

"I give up anyway" she said closing her book grabbing her soccer ball throwing it in the air. Claire sat on her bed were she was before she grabbed the ball. I sat in the computer chair.

"We need to like do something together" Claire said eating some chips she found on her dresser.

"Yeah, that'll be fun" I said grabbing some chips. My phone buzzed, Claire's did at the same time. The texts read :

_**To all Alpha Phi Alpha Pledges. **_

_**Meet at the old clock tour near the library at 2:00 am. **_

"Two Am!?" Claire shrieked, "Don't they know we have classes in the morning, I'm already lost in Anthropology!"

"Yeah, but we signed up, so we have to go" I said, Claire sighed.

All the current members of the sorority were all dressed in white, April was there.

"Time for judging" Kari said, judging? Of what? "In a line ladies!" she barked, we scurried in a line. She eyed us, along with 4 other girls, April and 2 other girls had clipboards.

"Hi and what is your name?" Kair said friendly. The girl smiled, she had acne and really curly hair.

"Velvet" she said, Kari scoffed. "You face is far from Velvet and hair is frizzy enough to scare a porcupine" the girl covered her face. It's an appearance judging, have they heard of constructive criticsm. These girls aren't as nice as they seem.

**XOXO Nanami aka Nami **


	8. Tutors

**Hello, I am back. Basically Kari in this story is a total B****, but puts off as a ncie girl to everyone except the people in her sorority and the pledges. To clear things up, that's what I was trying to put off in last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Cliquey…**

Massie POV

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, it was 7:30 God, Damn sorority, didn't get in until around 4:00 and I have classes at 8:00. No sleep what so ever. That was a waste, and Kari is a evil witch. She made 4 girls cry and 3 quit. None of them me or Claire, she really didn't have anything on us. But I know to watch out for her. I got up and put on one of my "Simply Unique by Haley Vonnes" blue jogging suits, grabbed my stuff and rushed to class. I had this class with Kris, I hated it, I was already lost in it. On top of that I was completely tired, Kris had to wake me up from dozing off at least 7 times, why does classes have to be 2 hours long!

I woke up to a loud tapping, I jumped up to found the classroom empty, I looked around for Kristen.

"I told your friend to not wake you, I do not appreciate you falling asleep in my class" the professor said, "I could have just let you go, but I won't, you will work on a project with one of my best students to bring your grade up young lady" he said. He handed me a paper with someone's dorm number and the name Derrin.

" He is one of my best students, you can go see him now to tell him I sent to you, and you better go, or you will receive major deductions towards your grade" he said shooing me out of his class. I went to building 9 room 17. I walked to the room dorm and knocked, I heard Taking Back Sunday being played. At least he had good taste in music. Someone opened the door.

"Can I help-" the voice said, I cut him off.

"Derrick! I thought he said Derrin!" I said, he was shirtless, I ogled at him.

"So I'm tutoring you?" he said which brought me back to reality, I blushed for ogling at him.

"I guess…" I said.

**Sorry its so short! I'm just really sleepy, and I wanted to update somethingfor you guys so bye!**

**~XOXO Nanami aka Nami**

**P.S. Review!**


	9. Bliss

**I am back! How you guys like it so far? I take suggestions! Don't forget! K, heres a chapter. Bye!**

Derrick POV

I taught her about the part what we had to do project on. We started on the written part. I wasn't really paying attention I was just looking at her wonderful eyes and beautiful face…

"Derrick! Hello?!" Massie screamed.

"Oh sorry... What now?" I said fumbling with papers.

" Do I start with Section A or B? Because I don't understand either" she said looking frustrated at the book. I tried explaining it to her but she sighed a long sigh.

"I should have never picked this class! This is to damn hard!" she yelled sitting back in the bean chair. I laughed; she always got angry when she didn't understand anything.

"Its not funny! First those stupid sorority girls bug the hell out of me with their bitchy selves! Then I don't get in till 4:00 AM! With classes in the morning and on top of that that stupid ass teacher wants to assign everyone a project!" Massie yelled.

"Watch your language young lady"I said smirking, she smiled and sat back down.

"How can you make me smile when I'm clearly pissed off…" she muttered writing some stuff down. I shrugged.

"How can you make me love you more than I already do…" I asked, she looked up. I leaned over her and kissed her. She openly returned it, we made out for about 20 minutes.

"Massie, I love you" I said, she nodded.

"Love you too" she said as we continued to kiss…

**Everyone thinks its all good and peachy between them but its not…. Just keep reading…**

**Review please!**

**~XOXO Nanami aka Nami**


	10. Lets Talk

**Hey Hey! Updating again, sorry for short Chapters, I'm really busy and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clique.**

**-**

Cam POV

Science 34 is so easy, I pass with flying colors. Kristen is in this class, my phone buzzed.

**Kristen – Think professor Donavan knows his fly is unzipped?**

**Cam – LMAO. This Class = Bore, good thing ur in it, or I would probably die of boredom. **

**Kristen –I'm awesome aren't I? **

**Cam – Hail Mighty Kris! **

**Kris – Lol, want 2 join Massie and I 4 lunch. Claire can't come she has to study 4 Anthropology. **

**Cam – Sure, where? **

**Kris – Which Wich, the sandwich shop :) I love that place. **

**Cam – Me too! **

**Kris – See ya there. **I closed my phone, I never really noticed it, but Kris is a really cool girl.

-

Massie POV

I walked into Which Wich to meet Kris, I invited Derrick. We have to tell people were back together too. We walked in hand in hand, Cam was there too. Cam and Kris eyed us suspiciously.

"Hey guys" I said, Kris giggled. Derrick and I sat down, Cam nudged Kris. Why was he here anyway and where's Claire?

"Guess we can get our food now" Kris said, we got our food and sat down. I sat next to Kris this time, we texted.

**Kris – When did you and Derrington get back together!?**

**Massie – Today after I left the class we had together.**

**Kris – Wow that was fast.**

**Massie – I know, isn't it awesome!**

**Kris – What about Josh?**

**Massie - …**

I closed my phone, Kris got the point. Derrick and Cam were talking about sports as always. Blah, Blah, Blah. I had English with Josh and Claire next, this should be interesting.

**Sorry for the constant short chapters, And I'd like to give a shout-out to my fave reviewer, ChocoPrep. XD K, Review Please! **

**~ XOXO Nanami aka Nami**


	11. Secrets

**Ehem! Now introducing the absolutely gorgeous author Nanami aka Nami! * crowd erupts in applause* Thank you! Thank you! Ha Ha, the fantasies I have… Enough with my nonsense, here's what you have all been waiting for, Chapter 11 of One of the College students!**

**Disclaimer: Step 1: Win the lottery Step 2: Buy the Clique Series from Lisi Harrison…. Hey I can dream can't it? But right now I don't own Clique. **

**-**

Massie POV I walked into class with my book in hand. I got their early so I could try my best not to be seated next to Josh. I saved Claire a seat and luckily Josh was no were near me! I made it through class today! We had to do an assignment on today's Global Warming. I wrote it down, Claire and I walked out together, I couldn't wait to tell her Derrick and I are together but first I have to get out of ear distance from Josh. I wonder how long I can avoid Josh without him finding out were together. So I grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner where no one could see, I looked back and Josh wasn't there.

"Guess what!?" I asked Claire.

"You bought me a gift!" she exclaimed.

"No, but… Derrick and I are together" I said, she squealed.

"Don't ask what about Josh, I like him but I realized I really love Derrick" I said, she nodded. We walked to my dorm.

"Mass, I'm studying abroad for a month abroad in Paris" Claire said.

"What!? When" Massie said sad. Claire sighed.

"Tonight"

-

No ones POV

Cam sat in his room bored; he only had class in the morning. The boys soccer team wasn't recruiting till January while it's only October. Good thing it was always hot here. Claire and Cam were drifting lately; he didn't feel attached as he did before with her. Just then Claire texted him.

**Claire – You in your room?  
**

**Cam – Yeah, why?**

**Claire – On my way. **

Claire opened the door to Cam's room; he was lying in his room on the floor with his iPod in his ear. She looked at him confused. He sat up laughing a little.

"Hey" he said getting up pecking her cheek.

"Cam, I'm going to be studying abroad to Turkey, Greece, Rome, London, and Paris for the next month" she said sighing.

"When you leaving" he said sounding worried, he wasn't that sad, they did need a break from each other. They said their goodbyes and parted. Claire told everyone important and left that night. Massie, Derrick, Cam, and Kris all went off campus to grab a bite at the new Chinese/Sushi place.

-

Kristen hopped out of her, she was the first to get there since she didn't see Massie's purple Ferrari, Derrick's Orange Civic, or Cam's Triumph Motorcycle. As soon as she pulled up Cam in his Red motorcycle popped up. He smiled as he saw who he was parked next to. Kristen was developing a small crush on him which she knew was forbidden.

-

**Not much, Claire's leaving, mmkay that's all for now. Bye! Review please! And someone please tell me what Bumblebee was in Transformers as a car! I loved it! And I forgot the name! : (((( **

**~XOXO Nanami aka Nami **


	12. Partay!

**Bet you guys wondering what's going to happen between Cam and Kristen aren't you? You may find out in this chapter, you may not. But on the upside here's chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Lisi Harrison would I really be posting my story on fan fiction? Think people think. **

Cam took his helmet off and shook his jet black hair making his green and blue eyes pop. Kristen nearly drooled, she said a quick 'hey' and walked inside, he followed. _Massie had the reservations under Block_, Kristen remembered.

"May I help you?" a lady with an Asian accent asked.

"Reservations for Block," Kristen said, the lady typed something in the computer and showed Kristen and Cam to the table. It was one of the booths were you can watch the people cook your food. They do tricks and everything. Massie and Derrick arrived shortly after. They all ordered and began chatting as they waited for their food.

"How's you guys fraternity thing going?" Kristen asked Derrick and Cam. They shrugged, mumbling some stuff.

"Speaking of which… Cam, I'm going to jump you," Massie said texting on her phone. He hid behind Kristen's hair.

"Why?" he whimpered kind of taking in the sweet scent of Kristen's fresh hair, not flavored just natural and fresh.

"For making me sign up for this sorority thing and now I'm all alone now that Claire is gone," Massie said putting away her phone lying on Derrick's shoulder.

"I'll join!" Kristen said, "I mean, it would be fun, and soccer is postponed." Massie smiled at her.

"Cool, I'm sure they would let you take Claire's spot," Massie said shrugging, they brought the food out.

20 minutes later – 8:00 pm

"Anybody want to come to our fraternity's party?" Cam asked," Starts at 9:30 pm, knowing you girls would need some time to get dressed."

"Absolutely!" Massie exclaimed.

"Come on Kris! We need to get ready! Plus I rode with Derrick so you're my ride back to the dorms!" Massie said dragging her outside.

- 1 hour later

Massie and Derrick entered the party as Kristen and Cam followed behind them. Music was blasting, red cups filled with who knows what in people's hands, people dancing, this party looked awesome. But at all College Parties something always goes wrong.

**Sorry for the Cliffy. Like it? I haven't updated in awhile, review please. BYE!**

**XOXO Nanami aka Nami**


	13. Tasks

**Want to know a secret? ****SMART PEOPLE READ! Oh, and hi. My stomach hurts like crazy, cramps. *runs to puke * But here's your chapter*groans*******

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother and do this.**

**-**

Massie was swaying to the music playing with a cup in her hand talking to Kristen, they were weren't completely drunk. They didn't have more than 3 drinks that night. Some of the girls in there sorority were there.

"Hey you're the new girl replacing Claire right?" April came up and asked Kristen.

"Yeah" Kristen said, she smiled and went off to make out with some guy. Now she was drunk! Kristen and Massie giggled a little at her. Kari came over a little later afterwards.

"Hello ladies" Kari said, they mumbled a hey.

"How is the party!?" Kari asked, _Sense when does she act nice to pledges! _Massie thought. Before they could respond she started talking again.

"Ok, here's your task. We will assign to the ugliest girl we can find on campus, and you will have to give her a complete makeover, not to hard right?" Kari asked.

"Well you also have to get her a date with a really hot guy and no using your boyfriends" Kari said particularly to Massie.

-

"Cam me boy!" Zack one of the big brothers yelled, waving him over. "Bring D-man too!"

They walked over; he put his arms on both of them, like he was about to give them both a noogie.

Derrick crinkled his nose at bad Zack's armpit smelt. Cam did the same.

"Do you still have your card?" Zack asked, they looked at him confused, "Your V-Card! Meaning have you ever gotten laid!"

They didn't respond, mostly because they would both be embarrassed to admit that they did. Zack smirked at them. Some of the guys around them laughed, some patted there backs to give fake-comfort.

"Why is that? Almost every girl ogles at you two" some guy with a name they couldn't remember said.

"Alrighty boys! Either you get laid in the next week, or your out. That shouldn't be to harsh sense you boys didn't have to go through initiation" Zack said. Trevor the BIG brother, the practical leader of the fraternity came in front of them. He was buff and a little scary looking.

"That won't be a problem will it?" Trevor said, they shook their heads no; they already knew it would be a HUGE problem for the both of them. Claire is halfway across the world, and it still would be a problem because Massie or Claire doesn't want to do it till they are married.

**-**

**Sorry if its not what you expected, hope you like it though. Please Review, ok bye!**

**XOXO Nanami aka Nami**


	14. 7 'o' clock

Hi people. I deleted the last chapter. Because I didn't like the way the story was turning out becasue I got side tracked from the plot. But anyways, here the new chapter.

Disclaimer: Screw this.

-

Massie woke up with a hangover, they had a few drinks that night. Kristen was next to her snoring. Massie rolled her eyes and sat up. She still had on the clothes from last night. She stumbled out the bed, _Good thing we don't have classes on the weekend! _Kristen woke up a few minutes after Massie. Kristen groaned and got out the bed. Massie's phoen rang, it was Josh. Massie bit her lip, she handed it to Kristen who rolled her eyes and answered.

"Massie?" Josh said.

"No but its way better, its Kristen!" she said recieving a shove from Massie.

"Oh hey" he sounded a little dissapointed.

"Dissapointed? Sorry. Shes to big of chi-" Kristen was interrupted by Massie throwing a pillow at her head.

"Well don't get mad at me you are to scared to talk to him" Kristen yelled. Massie glared and took the phone.

"Hey Josh" Massie said soudning neverous.

"Hey Mass, you wonder if you could meet me at the Scone Ice Crea, Shop around 4?" he asked.

"I have a sorority thing then" she said.

"7?" he asked, she ok and hung up. She sighed.

"Why don't you tell him you are going with Derrick?" Krsiten asked, Massie shrugged and plopped on her bed.

"I don't want ot hurt his feelings and I still want us to be friends..." Massie said.

"Come on, we got to go get dressed, we have to go pick up our loser" Massie said going in her bathroom.

-

Cam paced in his room, he loved Claire, he liked Kristen and the fraterinity would help him later in the future, its one of the best fraternities.

He didn't care if he was a virgin, what if he faked and said he got laid? Mmm... A thought crossed his mind.

He picked up his phone and called Massie.

-

Derrick had just finished his essay for Literature and emailed it to his teacher. He hadn't really talked to Massie at the party, and they haven't had any alone time. He picked up his phone and called her.

"Hello? Mass?" Derrick said.

"Hey Derrick" she said.

"Hey, want to go out tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah sure!" Massie said.

"Meet me at the Scone around 7?" he said. Massie agreed, totally forgeting an hour ago Josh asked her the same thing.

-

Kristen met up with Massie at the soroity house. They were suppsoe to be assigned a person to make over. Massie was already there.

"Hey Kris! Look, Layne Abeley goes here! I went on a date with her brother. We'll be making over her" Massie said.

Kristen took the paper, it had her age, year, classes, almost everything about her. _Layne Abeley... _Kristen thought. This might be a challenge because Kristen deifnitley remembered Layne Abeley and Layne DID NOT seem to like Kristen.

-

**Ok, sorry its short. Really sorry! I'll update ASAP I promise. I still haven't updated my other story. **

**~XOXO Nanami aka Nami**


	15. Accidentals

Ok, finally updating! Been forever, I know. About 3 or 4 more chapters till the end. Claire comes back today! WHOOT-WHOOT! OK, go red now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Clique but your mum does. 0_0

Ok, neither does your mum, unless you're the son or daughter of Lisi Harrison.

-

Derrick POV

I arrived at the Scones around 6:57-ish, Massie nowhere in sight. She was late to mostly everything so she won't be here for while. I was about to sit down when I heard the bell from the door ring, thinking it was Massie. My smiled turned into a frown when I saw Josh Hotz, jackass of the year.

"What are you doing here!?" we yelled in union.

"To meet Massie" we said in union again.

"Massie came to meet me" Josh said coming closer to me.

"Sure she did…" I said rolling my eyes .He was trying to make me jealous. She was my girlfriend!

"She is!" he yelled.

"Yeah, and I'm the king of Sheba" I said, I heard chuckles form other people there, I smirked. I could see Josh's face getting red.

-

Massie POV

Crap! I was twenty minutes late and I just remembered I invited both Derrick and Josh! I'm such an idiot! An ambulance was coming this way. I gasped; they didn't kill each other did they? It pasted the street. I let out a sigh.

-

Cam POV

Kris was coming over today to help me with my essay. I wasn't that smart, I guess. She had brains, beauty and brawns. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called, it was Kris.

"Hey" she said coming in dropping her messenger bag. I nodded popping a skittle in my mouth. I offered her one and she took it, popping it in her mouth as well. If he could convince Kristen to fake like she did it with him, he'd be solid. Derrick already faked the guys with Massie, how hard could it be?

"Ok, on page 304 it has the Pologramiam Theroem which brings us to the Polyhydric Theorem which came from the Tricerean Theorem" Kris said flipping pages.

"Whoa Whoa! To many Theorems! Let's just chill for a second" I said turning on the TV laying back. She grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"_Chilling_ doesn't help your grades" she said.

"Neither does know it alls!" I said playing, she laughed and grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. I hit her with one, we hit each other pillows till I pinned her.

"No fair, you have bigger muscles!" she laugh-yelled. We just stared at each other for awhile till I kissed her.

-

I bet you hate me for leaving a horrible cliffy like that. Hee Hee! I don't update for al ong time and leave a cliffy. I must suck. Sorry. Review Please!

~XOXO Nanami aka Nami


	16. Things that Happen

No Ones POV

Cam ran his finger through Kristen's hair. Kristen stuck her tongue in, dancing with his.

_What am I doing…? Claire is one of my closet friends. Cam is great, but our friendship is greater._ Kristen thought.

"Cam, we can't do this" Kristen said pushing him off. Kristen sat up, Cam sat next to her.

"Yeah I guess your right" he said running his hand through his hair.

"I guess when can get back to work" Kristen said grabbing her book, she grabbed hers. They went back to work. But, about an hour later they were knocked out sleep, their books as pillows in Cam's bed.

-

"You two are so stupid! Idiots! Morons! I can't believe you two!" Massie said pacing around the jail cell. Derrick and Josh got into a fight, Massie had to break it up, cops came and that leads to Massie, Derrick, and Josh in a jail cell.

"Mass-" Derrick and Josh said in union, but Massie cut them off putting her hand up not eve turning around to look at them.

"I swear on limited addition pumas that if you guys one word I will rip your effin hair out along with your balls!" she screamed. You could hear about two cops busting up laughing. But sure as hell, they shut up.

"I HAVE A RECORD NOW!" Massie screamed angrily at them. She moved them over and sat down, placing her head in her hands.

-

Claire got out of the cab, she needed to see Cam. She missed him, and she felt guilty. She made out with the guy in Greece. She felt horrible, she needed to come back to the U.S., and she was homesick anyway. She ran up to the 4th floor, she couldn't wait for the elevator. She went to Cam's room, she was about to knock, but instead got her key and came in.

She came in to Kristen and Cam laying Cam's bed.

"What the heck is going on in here!?!!?!" Claire yelled. Kristen rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Claire, this not what it looks like, seriously!" Kristen yelled.

"You expect me to believe that bull crap!?" Claire yelled.

"Yes! I was tutoring him!" she said showing her the book. Cam said Kristen's name in his sleep. A tear rolled down Claire's cheek, she ran out the room. Kristen jumped up and followed her.

-

What is up with me and all this cliffys? I'm sorry! But I don't feel like writing anymore. Just wanted to update for you guys. Sorry!

~XOXO Nanami aka Nami


	17. Dealing with Everything

Massie POV

They let us go with a warning, I am still so mad. And the stupid thing is that they were fighting over me. They had to drop us off at our own dorms and Derrick and Josh were to scared to talk to me in the police car. I was on my way to my dorm when Claire shot past me, I saw the tears falling down her face, then Kristen behind her yelling for her to stop, I sighed and rolled my eyes. I had enough drama for one night.

-

No Ones POV

Cam woke up with at least 7 missed calls. 1 from Derrick, 1 from Josh, and 5 from Massie. He called Massie first.

"Hello?" Cam said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Massie yelled. He could tell she was pissed, it takes a lot for Massie to get mad at him for some reason.

"I didn't do anything!" Cam yelled.

"Oh yes you did. Claire is in a closet CRYING! Kristen is outside the closet CRYING! AND SOMEHOW AND SOMEWAY from what they are babble/crying it's YOUR fault!" Massie yelled into the phone.

"Where are you guys?" Cam said.

"By the Janitors Closet in the Dapple Building" Massie said hanging up. _She must have found out about the kiss… _Cam thought.

-

Derrick lay in his bed, Massie was mad. And it was his and Josh's fault. Josh used to be his best friend, him, Massie, and Cam all used to be his best friends. He really didn't know what happened; it was all screwy and messed up, he wanted these to go back the way they were ,except Massie was his girlfriend, little did Derrick know, Josh was thinking the same thing.

-

Short, I know. Just trying to update. Hope you like it! ;

Oh, who should Massie end up with?

Should Claire and Cam get back together or Kristen and Cam?

There is always a chance of Kristen and Josh. Tell me what you want in a review! The next chapter will probably the last, then I will make another new story!

Alright, Bye!

~Nanami aka Nami

Astalavista.


	18. Happily Ever After and Thats All

Massie glared as she saw Cam approaching, her arm was wrapped around Kristen. Cam was scared; Massie sounded like she was going to KILL somebody on the phone and it was most likely going to be him.

"Claire?" Massie said making sure she was still alive, her sniffling had stopped.

"Mhm" Claire mumbled. Kristen woke up with tear stains on her face. Massie stood up and crossed her arms mouthing 'What the eff happened?' Cam put his hands in his jacket. Kristen looked away from Cam. Massie saw the janitor approaching with the key she called for to get Claire out. She took it and unlocked the door; Claire was sitting on rolls of paper towels in the corner with her head in her hands.

Massie sighed and walked over, Claire stood up, and Massie grabbed her hand then grabbed Kristen's after.

"What happened?" Massie said. She was worried; her friends were never like this.

"I come back from my trip to find HER, in Cams BED!" Claire said. Kristen sniffled.

"It wasn't even like that, Claire! We only kissed once!" Kristen said.

"Kris!" Massie said shocked, she then looked at Cam shocked.

"No- not like that! UGH!" Kristen said.

"What was it like then!?" Claire said.

"She was only tutoring me!" Cam said.

"In how to kiss!? What class is that!? Bullcrap 101!?" Claire yelled throwing her hands in the hair.

"Claire we kissed knew it was wrong and stopped. And I just tutored him, NOTHING more" Kristen said standing face to face with Claire.

"Then why were you in his bed?" Claire said.

"We had on CLOTHES Claire! We just feel asleep!" Kristen said.

"We're sorry, Claire" Cam said. Claire looked at him and Kristen. She then pulled Kristen in a hug, she couldn't be mad anyway, there was still that Greece she didn't tell anyone about. And hopefully it'll stay like that.

-

Derrick walked to Massie's dorm, she wasn't there. He saw Claire and Cam hand in hand walking down the hall. He continued down to find Kristen and Massie eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream watching Glee in the lobby. On the other end was Josh, probably looking for Massie too. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Massie…" Derrick said, Josh saw Derrick but looked at Massie. Massie noticed both of them, and bit her lip.

Kristen squeezed Massie's hand for support. Massie stood up.

"Umm… Hi" Massie said. Kristen quickly eased to the next room where she could hear everything but not be seen.

"Massie we both like you…" Josh said.

"You need to choose, I'm tired of competing, Block" Derrick said looking at her in the eye. She could either walk to Josh or Derrick.

"I care about you both so much and BOTH of you hurt me" Massie said looking at her shoes. She closed her eyes. Derrick or Josh? She wasn't ready to make the decision. They are both incredibly great guys. Josh, so sweet and would do anything to please her. Derrick would make her laugh at the worst times. But she knew who she wanted FOREVER, and that was… Derrick.

"Josh – I'm sorry" Massie said. Josh sighed, somewhere always he knew she'd always pick Derrick over him.

"Josh – I love you! But not the way you think" Massie said, "I don't want to lose you…"

"You won't Mass, you'll always have me even if I'm only a friend" Josh said smiling. Massie hugged Josh, and kissed him on the cheek. Josh walked up to Derrick, both their faces emotionless.

"Dude, are we cool?"Derrick said. He couldn't lose that friendship. They have been friends sense kindergarten.

"Yeah were cool" Josh said fist pumping Derrick. Josh left but before he did he went up to Massie.

"You think Kris might like me?" Josh said. Massie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You bounce back fast, boy! And yeah, she might, she's probably in the next room ease dropping anyway" Massie said nudging him. Josh left out.

Massie walked up to Derrick, she bit her lip, smiling. Derrick leaned in and Massie got on her tip toes and they kissed.

_This college year is going to be great _Derrick and Massie thought at the same time.

THE END

-

**Cliché' ending? Possibly.**

**Like it? Review please.**

**OMG. It took me FOREVER to update this. And I'm going to update my other stories soon but now it's COMPLETE. Review please. **

**Send me love. **

**Ok, over and out.**

**~Nanami **

**Bye! ;D**


End file.
